Currently, Internet searching engines are mainly based on traditional search engines from companies such as Baidu and Google. These search engines, by crawling through the pages on the Internet and performing analysis on obtained data, create index or indices for the obtained data periodically.
With respect to the real-time aspect of the obtain data, however, these search engines can only achieve data updating in term of the minute. But for emerging Internet applications, such as microblogging (Weibo), the data updating rate is very high. For example, when a top news event happens, there may be hundreds and thousands of news stories every second, and these traditional search engines may be unable to handle such real-time news updating. Faster real-time data searching techniques may be needed to supplement operation of the traditional search engines.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.